


夜巍

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	夜巍

沈夜定定的看了他一眼，什么话没说，转头就要往屋外走，“你自己在这睡，我去客房”，走到一半被沈巍攥着手腕推到了床上，带着些许凉意的唇压了上来，舌头顶进了他紧闭的唇缝里，在他牙齿周围打着转，沈巍的声音听起来含糊不清的，“你…张嘴”。

这场面怎么看怎么像沈巍在强奸他。

沈夜搂着他的腰翻了身，把他的哥哥重新压在身下，刚伏下身就被沈巍的长臂长腿抱了个满怀，两个人的脸颊紧贴着，呼出的气息交织在一起，气氛在一瞬间变得暧昧起来，沈巍的眼睛半闭着，长睫如蝶翼颤动，眼尾晕开一抹红，沈夜忍不住低下头亲了亲他的眼尾，换来了身下人更为贴近的触碰。

肌肤相贴的时候两个人都忍不住发出一声低吟，沈夜咬着他的耳朵，手掌在他的腰上轻抚着，“哥哥，要玩点别的吗”。

沈巍迷糊着“嗯”了一声，听起来像是疑问，但沈夜就当他是默许了，他从沈巍散落的衣服中找出领带，把他两只手腕绑在一起再系到床头的柱子上，大腿被羞耻的摆成了M型，他难得的没有挣扎，而是默默的把半边脑袋塞进了旁边的枕头里，露出的半边脸涨的通红，沈夜看着他这幅模样忍不住扯着嘴角笑了一下，结果床上那人把脑袋埋的更深了，看起来是想要憋死自己。

“好了…”。

沈夜把他的脑袋从枕头里挖了出来，在他额头上烙上了一个吻，身子撤到床尾处，用手握着他光滑洁白的脚踝细细抚摸，还坏心眼的在他大腿内侧咬了一口，惹的沈巍身体一颤，舌头顺着大腿内侧向上舔舐着，灼热的呼吸喷洒在沈巍已经是半勃起的性器上，得不到满足的身体有些难受的扭动着，白皙的手腕被磨出了一圈淡淡的红痕。

沈夜握着他的性器缓缓撸动着，无法抗拒的快感冲刷着他的大脑，硕大性器蹭着他大腿内侧的软肉，时不时的还撞到他已经硬挺着的性器上，低吟和喘息声断断续续的从他唇边流出，他现在非常渴望让沈夜进来，他需要沈夜。

“进来…”。

“哥哥说什么是什么”。

性器猛的挺进柔软紧窒的甬道里，内壁紧紧裹着他的性器，仿佛是希望他能进行更深入的探索，沈巍的身体他早已了如指掌，很快就找到了那个能让他兴奋的点，那个微微凸起的点，时而被狠狠碾压，时而被恶意顶弄着，沈巍咬着下唇，轻微的疼痛冲淡了一点火热的情欲，眼角眉梢皆带春色，一次次凶狠的顶撞让沈巍的身子剧烈的颤抖着，双手被束缚着让他无法彻底的释放，“放开我，小夜…”，连声音都染着哀求的意思，沈夜探头看着他已经红肿的手腕，伸手解开了对他的桎梏，几乎是一瞬间，那人的手臂就缠了上来，他吻了吻沈巍红肿的手腕，“疼吗”。

沈巍摇了摇头，腰肢迎合着身上人的抽送，沈夜微微调整了下姿势，挺动着腰部便是一场肆意的掠夺，灼热的性器一次次的闯入禁地，像是要把身下人钉在这床上。

身下人的喘息声越来越剧烈，沈夜知道他是要到了，手掌自下而上滑上他的腰间握住了被冷落了的性器，拇指顶住铃口，快感被禁锢住的感觉让沈巍整个人都在剧烈的颤抖，连声音都变了调子，他双手死死扒着沈夜的肩膀，“放开我…嗯…”。

“哥哥再等等，我们一起”。

说着腰部又摆动了十几下，在即将要释放的时候松开了对沈巍的禁锢，两个人几乎是同时射了出来，他一下子就软了身子，胸膛剧烈起伏，红唇微张，整个人跌在了沈夜的怀里。


End file.
